


The Paladin & The Fighter (Fanart!)

by nosignofwings



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Season: Autumn in Hieron, Season: Winter in Hieron, Secret Samol 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosignofwings/pseuds/nosignofwings
Summary: "I believe in you, Hella. Believe in yourself."♡ Secret Samol pinch-hit for sketchypixels for the prompt: "Hella and Hadrian's friendship means the world to me, any scene they've been through in the show that's made them closer as friends." ♡can find on:twitter|tumblr♡





	The Paladin & The Fighter (Fanart!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FryingPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FryingPan/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162308651@N05/46368453814/in/dateposted/)


End file.
